Meeting In Music
by WereWolfPrincess92
Summary: 5 Years After Edward Left Victoria Changed Bella Now Shes In A Band Called Midnight Sun When Shes Cullens At A Concert Does She Forgive Them And Do They Have A Reason For Leaving Her ExB


**Roses Are Red**

**Violets Are Blue**

**I Don't Own Twilight**

**And Neither Do You**

**Unless you're the Summit Or Steph**

"Izzy!!!" Screamed My Best Friend Jacob Black. Sometimes I Wonder If He Realizes That Im A Vampire And That He Dosent Have To Scream Everything. Jacob Is My Best Friend And Lead Singer With Me In Our Band Midnight Sun, With Avril(Bass Guitar), Marco( Piano),And Nick(Drums).

Were All Vegetarian Vampire (Except Jake aka Wolf Boy) .I Hate Telling People How I Was Changed I Remember It Like It Was Yesterday

Flashback

"_You…Don't ……Want….. Me…."I Told Him "No Ill Always Want You….In A Way." He Said. Those Words Hurt Me The Most. That Was The Day My Heart, Soul, And Sun Left Me. Pretty Much My Whole World Left Me. My World Had No Stars, Life, Sound, Gravity It Had Nothing I Might As Well Die, But I Promised Him I Would Be Safe .Be Safe For Him Bella That's What I Always Told Myself._

_5 Months Later_

_I Went Down To See Jake My New Friend We Do Everything Together. Even Though He's A Werewolf .I Guess I Have Calling For Mythical Creature .I've Known Jake Since He Was Born, But When I Came Back To Forks I Was Obsessed With Him…(Edward) I Never Really Talked To Jake. But When He… Left Jake Was There For Me. _

_So Today I Thought I Go See Him. I Was Driving Pass The Forest Where Ou…His Meadow Is. When My Stupid Truck Had Break Down. "Stupid…Rusty…Truck…"_**(A/N: Remember Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner)**_I Mumbled. Might As Well Call Jake To Pick Me Up He Been Dying To Drive His Rabbit Anyway. I Thought To My Self_

**Phone Call**

**Jake: Underline**

**Bella: Bold**

_Ring….Ring…Ring…._

**Hello? Bella?**

**Jake Hey Could You Pick Me Up My Truck Broke Down AGAIN.**

**Haha. Sure Bells. Where You At?**

**By The Meadow And Thanks Jake I Owe You Big Time.**

**Sure. Sure Ill Be There In 15min Ok Bye Bells.**

**Bye Jake**

_**Hang up **_

_**5min later**_

"_Well Look Who Have The Cullen's Little Play Toy." Said A Evil Voice From Somewhere Behind Me. It Couldn't be Could It? "Vic…Victoria..?" managed To Choke Out. "HaHa Your Already Afraid Of Me. Where's Your Little Bodyguard Did He Live You. She Said. "He…Left Me…Im Alone So You Might As Well Kill Me Have Nothing To Live For." I Whispered "Ha Yeah Right Then I Would Be Doing What You Want. Im Going To Make You Live Alone Forever With No One Just Like What Your Little Friends Did To Me" _

_The Next Thing I Felt Was Pain In My Neck. Then Growling And Snarling. "Bella Bella Wake Up. Awww Shit I Cant Do Anything Its Times Like This I Wish That Leach Was Still Here." Said A Husky Voice. The Pain Took Over Me I Was Sure I Was Dying But Then I Got Colder And Then My Heart Stopped. _

_I Woke Up And I Saw Jake Sitting There Looking At Me .I Rubbed My Eyes. "Jake What's Wrong Where Am I Why Am?" I Crocked Out. My Voice Sounded Like Angels And Wind Chimes.__** Aww What Do I Tell Here Hey Bella Your Vampire.**__ I Can Read Minds And I'm A Vampire Awesomeness. "Bellsyouravampireimsorryikilledvictoriabutiwastolateandicouldntsuckoutthevenombecauseiwoulddie"he rushed out. If I Wasn't a vampire I probably would have no clue what he just said. "Jake I Know I Can Read Minds" I Told Him He Calmed Down A Bit. "Bella Lets Go Back To My House So We Can T alk, But Lets Go Hunt ANIMALS first" He Sighed_

**End Of Flash Back**

I Was Sitting In My Room Looking At The Locket Jacob Gave Me It Said ."Remember Who You Are" On One Side On The Other Side It Said "A Cullen, Black, Swan, And Masen. 4 Ever" "Isabella Marie Swan Masen Get Your Little Vampire Ass Out Here We Go On Stage In 15 Min And You Need Be In Back Of The Arena To Make Your Entrance Were Doing Cinderella Umbrella First**"(A/N The Song Umbrella Not Ft. Jay-Z The One Ft. Chris Brown)** Said Jake. I Completely Forgot Jake Was Calling My Name. He's Probably Been Screaming My Name For A Long Time. "Okay Jakey. Let Me Go On Stage And Pump The Crowd Up"I Yelled Loud Enough For Him Me.

"HEY CHICAGO,ILLINOIS WHATS UP!!!" I Yelled In The Mic. The Crowd Scream. I Scan The Crowd And My Eyes Landed On 3 People Who Mean The World To Me Edward, Alice, And Emmett. They Were All Looking At Me In Shock. I Waved At Them And Faces Were Priceless. I Know I Was Suppose To Be Mad At Them But I Know They Had To Have A Reason For Leaving Me. Right? "The Concert Is Going To Start In Few Minutes. The First Song I'm Going To Dedicate To One Of My Friends If He Still Is My Friend That I Just Saw Tonight" I Said Smiling Looking Straight At Edward. He Smiled And Shook His Head "Yes". Then I Ran Back Stage To The Front Of The Arena Where No One Could See Me Then The Music Started.I Walked Down The Ile On The Stage And I Passed By Edward , Alice, And Emmet And Smiled At Smiled Back.

**Jacob: Bold**

Bella: Underline

**uhuh uhuh )uhuh uhuh (Good girl gone bad)uhuh uhuh (Take three Action)uhuh uhuhNo clouds in my stormsLet it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)Come'n down with the Dow JonesWhen the clouds come we goneWe Rocafella (Eh eh)She fly higher than weatherAnd she rocks it betterYou know meAn anticipation for precipitation, stacks chips for the rainy day(Eh eh)Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. SunshineIzzy where you at?**

You have my heart, and we'll never be a world apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby cause in the Dark, You can`t see shiny Cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever said I'll always be your friend Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the endNow that it's raining more than ever Know that we`ll still have each other You can stand under my Umbrella You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

y**oure becoming a dream to mea fairytale fantasynothing can never comparean image to my memorygirl im asking could you be my queen?a vision on a magazinethats when ill be thereits something we both sharebecausewhen the sun shine well shine together you know ill be here foreveralthough its alot of rain outsidegirl its gettin late and you can stay the nightbut you can dip out anytime wheneveri can call a cab i aint tryna stress yaim looking for the one with the glass slippa'baby girl you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)you can run into my arms**i

ts okay dont be alarmed**come in to me**there no distance inbetween (our love)**so gon and say my name some more**ill be all you need and more**because**When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever said I'll always be your friend took an oath im stick it out til the end**but you can dip out anytime wheneveri can call a cab i aint tryna stress yaim lookin for the one with glass slippa'baby girl you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)**under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)**you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)**under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)it's rainin'**rainin'**ooh baby its rainin'**rainin'**baby come in to mecome in to me.....**untill fade**

**(A/N Okay Review And Tell Me If You Like It Im Only 12years Old And Suck In English So This Is My First Story Tell Me If You Like It Or Not And Can Someone Help me)**


End file.
